


Of Hand Holding and the Fall Wind

by StoneThrowAway



Series: A Series of First Meetings, Love and Madness [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Seungmin finds him cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow, fall weather cause its my fave, hyunjin is a mess, hyunjin is lame af, hyunjin really wants to hold minnies hand, is literally a tag, jisung has a fat crush on felix so yeah, low key wrote this when I was supposed to do chem, oh well, seungmin has poetic thoughts, so am I, they so arent my own haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneThrowAway/pseuds/StoneThrowAway
Summary: Hyunjin just really wants to hold Seungmins hand ok? And maybe not make such a mess of himself in front of him would be nice as well.





	Of Hand Holding and the Fall Wind

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my attempt at filling a request given to me....
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoy!

Hyunjin was in a dilemma. He wanted to hold Seungmins hand. Really badly. But he just couldn't do it.

It all began that morning after he picked Seungmin up from his apartment. The other boy had looked so beautiful, smiling just so softly that Hyunjin felt his heart start to pound and his hands get clammy. He had stared at the other for a full 5 seconds until Jisungs high pitched laughter got his attention.

“Oh my god-” Jisung was giggling behind Seungmin, who for the most part looked like he wanted to murder the boy, “You're so fucking whipped-”

Hyunjin blushed, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to explain himself.

Seungmins eyes twinkled as he smiled towards him, not even turning his head around as he spoke sweetly to Jisung, “Who was it that ate burnt cookies so Felix wouldn't cry? Oh yeah, you Jisung.”

Hyunjin laughed as Jisungs face turned as red as his own.

“Have you ever seen him cry? It's the most heartbreaking thing ever!” Jisung hissed back, “As if you both wouldn't do it either!”

Hyunjin nodded. The blonde had a point. Everyone in their friend group did everything in their power to make sure that Felix and Jeongin didn't cry, ever.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “You also give him your hoddies covered in your cologne every two weeks.”

Jisungs face exploded, “Get out already! Stop exposing me!”

After they left the apartment building, Hyunjin had leas them both towards the coffee shop were their friend group frequently hung out at, the two ordering from the familiar grumpy yet nice barista who didn't even have to ask for their orders anymore, settling into one of the corner booths next to the massive window.

As soon as Hyunjin looked towards Seungmin as he settled onto the cushion, he felt his mouth go dry.

The sunlight was drifting through the window, its rays leaving a rainbow being painted across Seungmin's face as it cut into a swinging windchime from outside.

The rainbow made the other's eyes glitter, the colours making the brown of Seungmins eyes dance as they crinkled in a smile towards him.

He looked breathtaking.

“You ok their Hyunjinnie?” Seungmin asked as his lips wrapped around the straw, a hum of happiness distracting Hyunjin even more.

“I’m great-” he managed to choke out before chugging half of his drink, literally choking on it.

Seungmin raised his eyebrows as he watched Hyunjin, a soft smile forming on his lips, “You ok?”

“Perfect-” Hyunjin wheezed, “Perfectly perfect.”

“Good, I wouldn't want you dying on our first date.”

Hyunjin, who had been sipping on his coffee again inhaled too much and began to hack again, struggling to breathe as he pounded on his chest.

“Does he need to be taught how to drink?” he vaguely heard one of the other customer's mutter, but Hyunjin was too distracted by Seungmins face to really care.

“You can't just do that!” Hyunjin cried out, shoving his face in his hands as a warm blush covered him.

Seungmin laughed, making butterflies dance in Hyunjins stomach, “Can’t do what?”

Hyunjin gestured towards him, making noises as he couldn't form exact words in his butterflies induced state.

Seungmin only laughed more, which was not helping Hyunjin recover at all. “You're adorable.”

Hyunjin will never admit the sound he made after hearing those words (which sounded like a dying cat combined with a t-rex roar) came from him.

After Hyunjin recovered enough to properly drink his coffee, the two settled into easy conversation, both laughing and smiling widely toward one another.

“Want to go for a walk in the park?” Seungmin asked after they threw away their empty cups, Hyunjin holding the door open for the other as they made their way towards the busy street.

Hyunjin nodded, shoving his hands in his jacket as the cool autumn breeze whipped down the street, making Seungmans hair fall into his face. He reached out a hand instantly without really thinking about it at the exact same time Seungmin went to fix his hair.

He froze as his hand brushed Seungmins own, pulling his hand back as if burned (and believe him, he knew what being burned on the hand felt like), eyes widening.

Seungmin said nothing, simply fixing his bangs as he began to walk towards the park, leaving Hyunin to stand frozen outside of the coffee shop.

“You coming Hyunjinnie?” he called back when he noticed Hyunjin not following.

Said boy snapped out of his daze and scrambled after him, hand feeling warm from were Seungmin had touched it. “Y-yeah!”

The two walked in comfortable silence towards the park, weaving their way through the throngs of people, the sound of crunching leaves drowned out by the cars.

“I love the fall,” Seungmin hummed as they entered the park, his eyes glowing at the sight of the red, orange and brown leaves on the trees. “Its just so beautiful, you know?”

Hyunjin made a noise of agreement but he wasn't staring at the trees. Instead, his attention had been captured by Seungmin himself who seemed to literally glow in the sunlight. Hyunjin had never seen a more ethereal sight than that of Seungmin under the sun rays surrounded by the beautiful fall trees.

“What are you staring at? Do I have something in my hair?” Seungmin asked, hand reaching to run a hand through the fluffy brown mess that was his hair.

“You're beautiful,” Hyunjin responded, eyes widening as he realized he said it out loud. Instantly, he felt his face light up once more, a hand coming to cover his mouth in shock.

Seungmin had frozen in the middle of running a hand through his hair, eyes wide in shock. A light blush covered his cheeks as he smiled shyly towards Hyunjin.

“Your one to talk Hyunjinnie,” he responded, smile widening.

You see, to Seungmin, Hyunjin was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen - and as a photographer, he’d seen a lot of beautiful people. But none of them compared to Hyunjin in Seungmins opinion. From just-woken-up-Hyunjin to fully-put-together-Hyunin to just-got-back-from-dance-practice-Hyunjin.

To Seungmin, Hyunjin was always beautiful and it wasn't just because of his outer beauty. No, Hyunjin was more than his good looks, he was kind, compassionate and loyal. He was soft grins and gentle hugs, warm cuddles on a rainy day and loud laughter in a quiet room, red blushes and bright eyes. Hyunjin was beauty itself in all forms to Seungmin, he always had been.

Hyunjin let out a soft giggle, letting his hand fall from his mouth as he smiled softly towards Seungmin.

The two stood there, simply looking at each other as the wind blew around them, the noises of others fading from their ears.

Then, a single red leaf floated gently down from a tree above them, landing on top of Seungmin's hair.

Taking a step closer, Hyunjin lifted a hand before carefully brushing the leaf off, letting his hand move to cup Seungmins cheek.

Hyunjin looked into Seungmins eyes for a few more seconds, head tilting down as his eyes slide to the other's lips and back again.

He opened his mouth to ask but was cut off by Seungmin going onto his tiptoes and pressing his lips to Hyunjins own in a sweet, soft kiss. It was nothing more than the press of their lips together, but both felt fireworks explode in their chests as they tilted their heads to merge closer together, hearts beating as one.

They pulled apart, staying close as smiles formed on their lips, eyes meeting a soft gaze.

“...wow.” Hyunjin said, making Seungmin giggle.

The two stood there for a few more seconds, feeling the warm breeze dance around them as more leaves fell before carefully parting.

Hyunjin took a breath and took Seungmins hand in his own, smiling widely as Seungmin intertwined their fingers together tightly.

“Wow.” Seungmin said back as the two began walking through the park, “How lame are you?”

  
(Hyunjin couldn't wait to rub it in Jisungs face he kissed Seungmin before the other even got his act together and fessed up his feelings towards Felix.)

**Author's Note:**

> remember! if you want to put in a request for a fic (I swear to you I will write it) just comment below on this story or any of my other ones!
> 
> leave me a ship and a prompt or just a prompt or just a ship and i'll fill it! 
> 
> thank you guys for reading! it means a lot to me! comment below your ultimate bias from any group or recommend me a song! i need more music to listen too haha
> 
> (also! add me on twitter! cause i really need more friends i'm not even kidding gfsgdfghfguh (@justastonethrow) come yell at me about anything!)


End file.
